Iseng 3: Scene in Night
by LunarMetacore
Summary: Iseng 1, 2, dan sekarang trilogi-nya... tanpa basa-basi silahkan langsung baca... saya tak pintar membuat summary... chap 1 dulu dari 2 chapter, silahkan dibaca
1. Chapter 1

Kembali lagi dengan kisah-kisah iseng yang membangun selera humor saya. Kali ini akan memasuki trilogi-nya yang mungkin tambah aneh dan luar biasa maboknya. Malam ini saya mengetik keras dengan humor yang berhamburan tapi garing, ditemani dengan sebuah lagu yang pelan dan cukup untuk menghibur para tokoh di KH. Yuk mari kita jalan-jalan melihat apa saja yang mereka kerjakan ditengah malam seperti ini sambil mendengarkan lagu kesukaan saya...

* * *

Iseng 3: Scene in Night part 1 of 2

Warning: Sekali lagi saya peringatkan, kisah ini berisi santapan yang tidak habis dari iseng pertama dan kedua, harap bersiap dengan segala racun yang akan menyerang anda dari tiap teguk gelas yang anda minum dari cerita ini. Tak lupa Typo yang sedianya membuat anda tidur juga patut diwaspadai. Sekali lagi jangan anda tertipu oleh kegaringan Fic ini. Karena Fic ini telah digoreng dengan suhu lebih dari 1000 derajat dan ya tentunya tak lupa tepung roti agar fic ini sangat garing, crispy, dan crunchy ketika dikunyah. Yup, sekian warningnya...

Disclaimer: KH bukan punya saya

* * *

Sora and Kairi Night Scene

Kairi: Masukkan...

Sora: Aku takut semua ini gagal...

Kairi: Oh... kau harus berani, Sora...

Sora: Baiklah...

Kairi: Nah, bagus... sekarang masukkan bawang dan cabai merahnya ya...

* * *

Komentar sobat: Membuatku panik saja... *Riku

* * *

Roxas dan Namine Night Scene

Namine: Kau ingin makan apa malam ini?

Roxas: telur dadar...

Namine: Eh, mau pake cabe atau lada halus?

Roxas: Pake cintamu...

Namine: Kyaa, Roxas! *Teplok kuali ke muka Roxas sambil blushing*

Roxas: Jiah, keceplosan...

* * *

Komentar sobat: Pitch Control Namine itu kurang dapet *Sora

* * *

Ventus, Aqua, dan Terra Night Scene

Ventus: Kok nama kita ga ada yang artinya api ya?

Aqua: Ga tahu...

Terra: Oh, itu karena semua berubah semenjak negara api menyerang... *Dilempar Aqua ke kali ciliwung

* * *

Komentar sobat: Botak diluar ganteng di dalam... *Master Xehanort

* * *

Axel dan Xigbar Night Scene

Axel: Koran hari ini membosankan...

Xigbar: Besok kabarnya akan di publikasikan buku baru ya...?

Axel: Waw, akhirnya... memangnya buku apa?

Xigbar: Saix the Explorer...

Axel: Pfft, muahahahahahaha, pasti ceritanya gaje beudzzz...

Xigbar: Ohoho, tentu saja... apalagi monyet-nya yang bernama Axel itu Ohohohoho! *Ngakak

Axel: I don't memorized that thing...

* * *

Komentar sobat: Wakakakakakakakak! *Saix

* * *

Riku dan Xion Night Scene

Riku: Malam-malam begini ketemu kamu lagi...

Xion: Jadi kenapa? Ga seneng? Pergi aja...

Riku: Tunggu! *Menggenggam tangan Xion

Xion: Ah... kenapa? *Blushing

Riku: Pakai ini... biar kau tak kedinginan...

Xion: Ini...

Riku: Topeng the amazing spiderman edisi terbatas! *Dihajar Xion

Xion: Ba-ka!

* * *

Komentar sobat: Aku tak heran kenapa Riku selalu merekam iklan spiderman itu... *Kairi

* * *

Roxas dan Xion Night Scene

Roxas: Wah dingin ya...

Xion: Iya... hei aku punya tebak-tebakkan... mau nggak?

Roxas: Boleh deh...

Xion: Hmm, ah, kutu... kutu apa yang membuat diriku bahagia?

Roxas: Hah, kutu opo iku?

Xion: Sek... jawab dulu!

Roxas: Wes... umm, Kutu... arrrggh, aku menyerah!

Xion: Ehehe, mau tahu jawabannya?

Roxas: I... iya!

Xion: Ehem... kutu... kutunggu lamaran pernikahan darimu...

Roxas: ... *Petrified!

* * *

Komentar sobat: Xion adalah anak yang cerdas *Axel

* * *

Neku dan Shiki Night Scene

Neku: Sudah malam...

Shiki: ya...

Neku: Perasaan baru saja mentari bersinar...

Shiki: Kau itu bodoh Neku...

Neku: Apa!?

Shiki: Traverse town itu selalu malam...

Neku: A... aku terlalu merindukan Shibuya ternyata *Facepalm

* * *

Komentar sobat: Hahahahaha *Joshua

* * *

Leon dan Aerith Night Scene

Leon: Aerith bisa kau buatkan aku Barley tea spesial dengan irisan tomat dan ayam goreng...

Aerith: Kau itu lapar atau haus, Leon...?

Leon: Ya ampun... aku lupa... *Hantam kepala menuju pinggir meja

* * *

Komentar sobat: Leon tak biasanya seperti itu didepan wanita... *Yuffie

* * *

Leon dan Yuffie Night Scene

Leon: kira-kira merk permen paling laku di hollow bastion sekarang itu apa ya?

Yuffie: Kudengar itu adalah permen kenyal dengan berbagai rasa yang menarik...

Leon: Aku jadi ingin mencicipi-nya...

Yuffie: nama permennya Yuffie... (Kalian tahu nama asli permen itu)  
Leon: Aku berubah pikiran... dari namanya saja sudah membuatku jijik...

* * *

Komentar sobat: Leon yang malang... *Aerith

* * *

Riku, Sora, dan Kairi Night Scene

Riku: Bah... malem-malem begini paling seru maen game apa ya?

Sora: Final Reality XIII seru tuh...

Kairi: kita maen yang horror aja...

Sora: Wah, boleh tuh... jadi, apa nama game-nya?

Kairi: Organization Evil 3 – Xemnasis...

Sora dan Riku: Ya ampun, seram sekali!

* * *

Komentar sobat: Sudah kubilang aku ini adalah superior yang baik... *Xemnasis

* * *

Roxas dan Namine Second Night

Roxas: Hoaaaam, aku ngantuk...

Namine: Tapi kita belum melakukan itu...

Roxas: Melakukan apa?

Namine: Itu... *Menunjuk kearah wastafel cuci piring

Roxas: Sebagai calon istri yang baik, mulailah untuk mencuci piring tanpa diriku...

Namine: Ah... baiklah!

Roxas: Aku... aku keceplosan lagi *Facepalm

* * *

Komentar sobat: Roxas, kau adalah orang paling romantis yang pernah kukenal! *Demyx

* * *

-END to continue?-

* * *

Yahhh, kok dikit sekali? Tidak, ini sebenarnya adalah bagian dari rencana hebat sang author sableng, Lunar Metacore! Lihat saja mukanya yang amburadul tak karuan itu! Sehabis bermain Zoid dia langsung menghentikan aktivitas mengetiknya dan ia bagi pula menjadi dua bagian. Sekarang kerenyahan ayam goreng yang super garing nan crispy bercampur crunchy itu akan terbagi dua pula! Tapi tak apa, jangan menangis! Segala sesuatu pasti akan bersambung! *Lempar Author*

* * *

**Revisi note saya yang diatas**: Maaf jika sedikit sekali ya, tapi tenang saja, masih ada lanjutannya kok, sekali lagi hanya satu yang dapat saya katakan kepada kalian, membaca adalah satu-satunya yang manusia akan lakukan untuk menempatkan dirinya di dunia... Salam Lunar Metacore.

* * *

Extra Stories!

Riku: Anoo, Lunar-san... kau melihat rekaman video iklan spiderman-ku?

Saya: Aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau senang dengan iklan itu...

Riku: ... *Silent in Hill


	2. Chapter 2

Kembali lagi dengan kisah-kisah iseng yang membangun selera humor saya. Kali ini akan memasuki trilogi-nya yang mungkin tambah aneh dan luar biasa maboknya. Malam ini saya mengetik keras dengan humor yang berhamburan tapi garing, ditemani dengan sebuah lagu yang pelan dan cukup untuk menghibur para tokoh di KH. Yuk mari kita jalan-jalan melihat apa saja yang mereka kerjakan ditengah malam seperti ini sambil mendengarkan lagu kesukaan mereka...

* * *

Iseng 3: Scene in Night part 2 of 2

Warning: Sekali lagi saya peringatkan, kisah ini berisi santapan yang tidak habis dari iseng pertama dan kedua, harap bersiap dengan segala racun yang akan menyerang anda dari tiap teguk gelas yang anda minum dari cerita ini. Tak lupa Typo yang sedianya membuat anda tidur juga patut diwaspadai. Sekali lagi jangan anda tertipu oleh kegaringan Fic ini. Karena Fic ini telah digoreng dengan suhu lebih dari 1000 derajat dan ya tentunya tak lupa tepung roti agar fic ini sangat garing, crispy, dan crunchy ketika dikunyah. Tapi di sesi terakhir ini, biarkan author menuangkan isi hatinya yang paling dalam, rasa sakit dan juga sedih dari hatinya. Sebuah scene yang author ingin dapat capai ketika masa depan masihlah angan yang melayang.

Disclaimer: KH bukan punya saya

* * *

Scene 1: Kutunggu dibawah pohon jati

Roxas dan Namine night scene

Roxas: Namine kau lama sekali... *Menunggu sembari berdiri dibawah pohon jati , sungguh dingin tapi terasa hangat

Namine: Roxas-kun...

Roxas: Na-Namine!

Namine: Roxas, aku kemari hanya untuk-

Roxas: Kau tahu, aku sudah menunggumu lama sekali...

Namine: Roxas... ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan...

Roxas: Huh?

Namine: Roxas... aku... aku akan... *Dikala dia datang, tangisan itu hadir tanpa sebab

Roxas: Namine, apa yang terjadi? Kau tak terluka, lalu kenapa...?

Namine: Ro-Roxas, aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu hari ini *Kata yang kuharap tak ingin terdengar dari bibirnya kini telah terlontar didalam isak tangisnya

Roxas: A-apa!? Kenapa, Namine!? Kenapa kau akan pergi meninggalkanku!?

Namine: Aku tak bisa bilang...

Roxas: Kumohon Namine, aku hanya ingin bersamamu dibawah pohon ini- tidak, di malam ini! *Dan pelukan itu kini menjadi wali dari perasaanku

Namine: Roxas...

Roxas: ...-maaf jika harus jadi seperti ini... *Aku ingin menangis tapi tak bisa

Namine: Aku harus- *Kumohon jangan berpaling, sampai aku bisa mengatakan-

Roxas: Aku sayang padamu Namine, kumohon... *Ya, itu benar, aku akan melakukannya

Namine: Roxas, apa yang kau-

Roxas: Maukah kau menikah denganku, Namine? *Kini ku himpun semua harapanku pada satu momen ini

Namine: Roxas!? A-apa yang kau katakan barusan?

Roxas: Menikahlah denganku, Namine ...

Namine: ... Aku... *Sebuah jawaban yang kutunggu dalam detik-detik ini

Roxas: ...

Namine: Ba-baiklah! Aku mau menikah denganmu!

Roxas: Oh, Namine-

Namine: Oh, Roxas kemarilah- *Lengkap sudah semuanya, kebahagiaanku, akan kulindungi dikau, dan jika perlu kan kusilangkan keyblade ini dipersimpangan kisah kita yang penuh keanehan ini. Bersama kami berpelukan dibawah pohon jati yang kini tengah menggugurkan daunnya, membungkus kedua tubuh kami, dan kemudian menghilang... itulah kami, nobody memang seharusnya tak diciptakan untuk saling mencintai. Sekalipun ada, hanyalah hampa yang menunggu kami di masa depan.

-Roxas dan Namine END-

* * *

Scene 2: Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang

Sora dan Kairi

Sora: Ah, angin yang sejuk ya... *Ditengah jalanan yang luas itu, deru angin menyapu lembut perasaan kami

Kairi: Sora, berhenti disini, ayo berfoto!

Sora: Ok! *Dan kami berhenti disebuah persimpangan jalan

Kairi: Wah, sore yang indah... aku tak sabar ingin melihat matahari terbenam dari sini!

Sora: Ayo kita terobos ilalang ini

Kairi: Iya! *Sore itu sungguh lelah namun diikuti nikmat yang menyenangkan hati

Sora: Indah sekali...

Kairi: Sora...

Sora: Hmm? *Membanting tubuhnya menuju diriku dan aku terbaring tak berdaya dibawahnya

Kairi: Aku sayang padamu...

Sora: Aku juga...

Kairi: ...

Sora: ...- *Disaat mentari terbenam itu menunjukkan indahnya dunia ketika menjelang malam, kami berpagutan terguling di padang ilalang yang menjadi teman kami. Entah sudah berapa menit sejak matahari terbenam tersebut habis masa aktifnya, dan kami mulai terus tertidur. Selamanya didalam tenang dan dingin dari malam itu sendiri.

-Sora dan Kairi END-

* * *

Scene 3: Es krim

Riku dan Xion

Riku: Kupikir es krim ini cukup untuk meminta maaf padamu... *Entah sudah sejak kapan aku mulai membelikannya es krim tersebut

Xion: Uh huh, aku sangat senang dengan es krim ini...

Riku: Um, kau benar-benar menyukai es krim ini tampaknya huh?

Xion: Kau bisa melihatnya... ah-

Riku: Ada apa?

Xion: Aku harus pergi dulu, sampai jumpa bocah spiderman hehe... selamat tinggal... *Firasatku bicara dan meraung

Riku: Ya... sampai jumpa dan selamat- tinggal *Semua itu terjadi dengan cepat hingga akhirnya kusadari kalau dia takkan pernah lagi duduk disini bersamaku dengan es krim miliknya.

-Riku dan Xion END-

* * *

Between the light and darkness

Sekarang semua telah hilang dan kosong. Sora dan Kairi telah tiada, jenazah mereka ditemukan dibalik ilalang dipersimpangan sebuah jalan yang memiliki sebuah pemandangan indah. Roxas dan Namine tidak dapat dtemukan. Beberapa mengatakan kalau mereka hanyalah jiwa yang menuntut janji mereka untuk bertemu dibawah sebuah pohon jati, tapi itu semua bohong. Aku tahu... Aku sangat tahu kalau mereka kini sudah merasa tenang disana, didalam kegelapan mereka berpelukan dan didalam terang mereka saling tersenyum. Sedangkan Xion- aku hanya menemukan sebatang stik yang tergeletak diatas lantai penuh debu. Usang dan kusam, dibalik sana tertera sebuah kata yang samar bertuliskan "Winner"...

* * *

ISENG 3 -END-

* * *

Author's Note: Setelah hari yang panjang dengan kesibukan kuliah yang penuh dan menumpuk akhirnya bisa update lagi ^^. Tapi untuk yang terakhir ini, author pingin banget sharing-sharing dengan chara KH tentang apa yang author rasakan sekarang, dan voyla! Jadilah part 2 yang sekarang. Seperti biasa author akan selalu mengatakan, membaca adalah satu-satunya yang manusia akan lakukan untuk menempatkan dirinya di dunia ini.

Salam, Lunar Metacore


End file.
